The Week of Madness
by Under The Blackened Sky
Summary: A demon's bite turns Inuyasha human for a week. Kagome takes him back to her era where they go on a trip to the beach with Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo. Let the fun begin! Watch for flying volleyballs, being buried under sand, and a jealous halfdemon! R&R!
1. The Beginning

ok, I know I already have a fic going (Ignorance is Bliss, read if you haven't!Will be updated every Monday!) but that fic is going to be longer than this one and and didn't want to post the whole story in a week, so i thought of a shorter plot for a different story and came up with this. I will post as frequently as i can which will _probably_ end up to be every other day or something. Notice the probably, that's the key word since i still have one summer project left. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha and never will, but I do own my plot!

* * *

The Week of Madness

"AH!" Inuyasha cried out as the large cat demon bit his left arm leaving a deep wound.

Inuyasha was then thrown down to the ground where he winced as he struggled to push himself up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled running over to where he landed, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha lied through clenched teeth, flinching as he put some pressure on his left arm, "Just a scratch."

Inuyasha suddenly leapt to his feet and grabbed Kagome before jumping away, barely dodging the claw that cleaved a hole where they just were. They landed a little ways away and Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him, holding Tetsusaiga firmly in his right hand.

"Don't forget about me!" Sango yelled as she thrust her Hiraikotsu at the demon.

The demon leapt back, but the Hiraikotsu hit its target, slicing a deep gouge in one of the demon's front legs. While the demon hissed in pain, it gave Inuyasha the time to attack.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha roared sending a mass of destructive energy at the demon.

As the attack drew near its target, an arrow surrounded by a pink aura shot past Inuyasha and merged with his attack to strike a killing blow for the cat demon. The attack tore the demon into tiny chunks and a small shard of the jewel flew out of it's forehead to land a couple feet away from Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome quickly gathered the jewel shard, purifying it instantly, before heading over to Inuyasha who looked as if he was about to collapse. Kilala landed nearby and a worried Sango and Miroku got off to head over to Inuyasha. Shippo sat looking anxious on Miroku's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? Did the demon poison you or something?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha dropped to his knees breathing raggedly.

"I don't know," Inuyasha answered, his vision getting blurry. He tried blinking a few times to get his vision cleared. It didn't work and he fell down to all fours.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly, a concerned expression on her face as she kneeled down and placed her hand lightly on his back.

"I think we should bandage up his arm then take him to Kaede's hut," Sango suggested.

"Good idea," Miroku said before turning back to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, can you sit up?"

Inuyasha was worried. He had been bitten before, he'd even been poisoned before, but it never felt this awful. He felt like his whole body was on fire and he would have blacked out already if Kagome wasn't there. Despite the pain, he had to stay conscious so that Kagome wouldn't worry that much. He heard Miroku and pushed himself into a sitting position, the pain flared even worse when he moved and his muscles seemed to protest at each tiny movement. His mind grew hazy and he vaguely noticed Miroku taking of his shirts while Kagome started to bandage his arm. He dug his claws into the ground to help himself withstand the excruciating pain that moving his arm had caused. The pain subsided a little and Inuyasha realized Kagome had finished bandaging him.

"Kilala," Sango called. Kilala immediately transformed, her fangs elongating and her body growing ten times her normal size.

Miroku and Sango grabbed Inuyasha and place him on Kilala. Kagome got on behind him to make sure he didn't fall off. Kaede's village wasn't too far from where they were, so they took off at a run to get there quickly.

XXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open to see Kagome smiling softly at him. There was no more pain. He felt perfectly fine, except something felt off and he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"How are you feeling," Kagome asked as she took a damp cloth off of Inuyasha's forehead.

"Fine," Inuyasha replied pushing himself into a sitting position.

Inuyasha's shirts were still off and he could only see a little blood soaked into the bandages. Good, he thought, it's healing fast. He slipped his shirts back on as Kaede walked in followed by Miroku and Sango.

"Hey Inuyasha, you don't look too upset," Miroku noted looking surprised. Sango also seemed to be shocked; she had thought Inuyasha would have exploded for sure. Kaede went over to the fire and started to get dinner ready, realizing already why Inuyasha was not upset.

"Upset about what?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously looking at everybody in the room. Kaede wasn't paying attention as far as Inuyasha could tell, Miroku and Sango were looking at him, speechless to say anything, and Kagome was looking him in the eye with a sympathetic face.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started slowly.

"Spit it out!" Inuyasha yelled, growing increasingly impatient with them all. He saw Kagome flinch at his tone, but damn it, what weren't they telling him!

"The demon cat that bit you had a…special ability. The bite took away your demonic power," Kagome didn't know how to comfort him in this situation, so she just sat there looking down at her lap, awaiting his reaction.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He looked down at his hands, now clawless, then took a few strands of hair and looked at them. Definitely not silver. Everything clicked into place then, that is what had been off. His senses were dulled and he didn't even realize it. This couldn't be happening, but he had evidence right in front of him that it was.

"WHAT?! For how long?" Inuyasha roared.

"I believe all will be well with ye in a mere week," Kaede calmly informed the fuming half demon.

"A WEEK! I have to stay in hiding for a whole week!" Inuyasha didn't know how to contain himself. He could not sit around doing nothing for a whole week!

"I knew you'd feel that way Inuyasha, so I have the perfect plan," Kagome told him clasping her hands together in excitement, "You can come home with me. That way I can visit my family, I could also go shopping, and you don't have to worry about any attacking demons, plus you don't have to wear that red hat!"

Inuyasha thought about it for a minute, it would be nice to spend some time with Kagome away from the prying eyes of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, but he hated those whiny friends of hers. It might be better than staying in this hut for a week, but he couldn't give in so easily. If Miroku heard him say yes without a fight, he'd start saying perverted things and he did not need that right now. That left him one choice.

"No," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"Come on Inuyasha, won't you do it for me?" Kagome pouted at him.

"I don't see why I should agree," Inuyasha relented a little. Damn, she looks so adorable when she pouts. It was hard not to give in right then, but he had to keep his pride.

"But, it'll be so much fun," Kagome explained pleading with her eyes.

"Keh," Inuyasha gave in. Everyone else just looked on the scene with amusement, knowing full well that Inuyasha would give in to Kagome. It was obvious that he loved her, but was just too stubborn to admit it.

"Yay!" Kagome yelled in delight.

"Did you tell him yet?" Shippo asked sticking his head in the hut. He had been playing with some of the village kids.

"Yes, he's going to go home with Kagome for the week," Sango told him.

"Couldn't say no to Kagome, huh Inuyasha?" Shippo smirked as he came in to stand next to Kagome.

"Why you," Inuyasha growled before grabbing Shippo by his tail and punching him on the head, "Just because I'm human right now doesn't mean I can't hit you"

"Inuyasha, be nice," Kagome chided, "and Shippo, stop provoking him."

"Yeah Shippo, be nice," Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome pointedly glared at Inuyasha before getting up and heading over to Miroku and Sango. Shippo stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha when Kagome's back was turned and Inuyasha being the mature person he is conked Shippo on the head again. Kagome was currently hugging everybody goodbye. Inuyasha growled when it was Miroku's turn, but Miroku would never think to do that to Kagome, she was like a sister to him.

"Ready Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned as she hoisted her yellow book bag off the ground and onto her shoulder.

"Keh," Inuyasha replied getting up to follow her.

They got to the well without much notice; most of the village men were out in the fields taking care of the crops. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and hopped into the well. The familiar sensation of falling and the blue light enveloped both of them as they passed through the time barrier and landed softly in the bottom of the well five-hundred years in the future. The rest of the night went by slowly. Kagome explained to her mom why Inuyasha was human, they ate dinner, and then the teens made their way up to Kagome's bedroom for the night.

"Do you have to go to that school place tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned back against the wall. He hated when she went there because he got so bored without her, not to mention that stupid Hobo guy went there as well.

"Nope, it's spring break!" Kagome answered as she flipped off the lights and got into bed.

"Oh…Kagome, what's spring break?" Inuyasha questioned looking at her form snuggled under the blanket.

"Well, it's basically time off where I don't have to go to school for a whole week," Kagome explained as sleep started to wash over her. Fighting demons all the time could really take a lot out of you.

"Okay…goodnight Kagome," Inuyasha replied.

"Good…night…Inuyasha," Kagome managed to get out while she yawned before falling into a deep sleep. Inuyasha watched as she struggled to fight off a yawn so she could say goodnight before she ended up falling asleep. He chuckled and his eyes softened as he gazed at her.

"Sweet dreams Kagome," Inuyasha said softly before succumbing to sleep as well.

* * *

Ok, so I hope you liked the first chapter. Let me know what you think and if you have any questions. R&R!!


	2. Day One Part One

Ch 2 is up! Woot! Before you start reading, I want to thank those that reviewed so far! You guys keep this story going and the updates fast!

Kattana: Thanks for your review and you bet it'll bring them together! I wouldn't have it any other way! XP!

InuToshKibaLover11: I'm glad you like my story! That makes me so happy! XD! I have seen the video to Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park and it's awesome! I love that song, especially the part that says, "I don't know why I instigate" because I'm a total instigator! That's my bad habit! XP!

AngelFire85: No, I would never have Kilala attack Inuyasha, she's too cute for that! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Diamond369: Thanks for reviewing! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for the update! XP!

inuluvr13: I'm glad you think I write well adn that you enjoyed the story! I definitely will continue this story and I hope you like the whole thing. If you like my writing, I recommend you read my other story called Ignorance is Bliss. It is only one chapter long so far, but I will be updating it every Monday.

Kagome778: I'm glad you think so! Thanks for reviewing!

Anyway, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own my plot!

* * *

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He noticed Kagome was gone and figured it was probably time to eat, so he got up and left her room. On his way down the stairs, he heard Kagome talking, but he couldn't hear anybody else talking back to her. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw her holding that weird device she called a phone. Apparently she could talk to others who were far away on it, but he didn't quite get how she could. Inuyasha went into the kitchen and sat down for breakfast which was being set on the table by Kagome's mom.

"Eat up Inuyasha," Kagome's mom told him as Souta came in and sat down at the table.

A few seconds later, a giddy Kagome entered the room, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Inuyasha, hurry up and eat breakfast! We need to hurry so that we'll be ready on time," Kagome said as she sat down and started to eat quickly.

"Time…for…what?" Inuyasha asked between mouthfuls of food.

"We're going to the beach for the week! That was Eri on the phone and she asked if I wanted to go and she said you were welcome to come too." Kagome answered.

"Who said I wanted to go?" Inuyasha demanded; he didn't want to spend the whole week with Kagome's friends.

"Well, I thought you would want to go with me Inuyasha," Kagome explained. She already knew he would resist, but she knew just what to say to make him come, "You don't have to come if you don't want to, I'll just hang out with Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo." Kagome smiled innocently, she knew he didn't like Hojo.

"Fine, I'll go, but only because I don't want to sit around here all day," Inuyasha agreed before scarfing down the rest of his breakfast. No way in hell was he going to let that pathetic human get close to Kagome!

"Yay, I'm glad!" Kagome exclaimed, "Now, hurry up and go pack those clothes I bought for you last time we came back. There should be a red duffel bag in my closet for you to pack your clothes in. I'll be up in a minute to pack my stuff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Kagome was fully packed and had just repacked Inuyasha's clothes which he had just shoved in the bag without even folding them. Inuyasha was currently in the bathroom changing into a new set of clothes that wouldn't make him look so out of place. Kagome had already changed into a dark blue skirt that fell just above her knees, a light blue tank top, and a pair of black, glittery ballet flats. Eri was going to drive them all in her minivan to her aunt's mansion where they would stay. The mansion was only five minutes away from the beach. Kagome was so excited. This trip would be awesome. Not only was she going to be able to see her friends again, stay in a mansion, and go to the beach, but she got spend time with Inuyasha!

Inuyasha pulled the red t-shirt over his head and looked at his appearance in the mirror. He also had a pair of jeans on and he knew he was going to have to wear those uncomfortable shoes that Kagome insisted he wear for the rest of the week. It seemed so weird to see himself in something other than his robe of the fire rat, but he supposed he would have to get used to it. He left the bathroom and headed to Kagome's room to find out when they would have to leave. Kagome looked up when he entered and he saw her cheeks turn red before she turned her head away. He would've smirked, but he had to turn his head away when he felt his cheeks heat up when he saw her too.

"So…when is Eri going to get here?" Inuyasha awkwardly asked still looking away.

Knock. Knock.

"Kagome, Eri is here," Kagome's mom told the teens through the door, "She said she'll be waiting in the van."

"Okay, thanks Mom," Kagome said before turning to Inuyasha with a smile, "That answer your question?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and his duffel bags and followed her down the stairs, out of the house after he put those stuffy shoes on, and down the shrine stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs was a silver minivan with the door ajar revealing a smiling Ayumi and Hojo. A scowl graced Inuyasha's features as Hojo got out and took the duffel bags from him to stick in the small trunk space. Kagome climbed inside saying hi to everyone and sat in the middle of the back seats. Inuyasha squeezed by her to sit behind Hojo, to Kagome's right. He said a quick hi to the annoying faces smiling at him before Kagome nudged him to put on his seatbelt. It was bad enough that he had to sit in this metal death trap, but to put on something that would restrain him even further irritated him to no end. He only did so without a fight because Kagome had already warned him not to make a scene. The ride there would take four hours.

"So, Inuyasha, last time we saw you your hair was silver. What happened?" Yuka asked from the passengers' seat of the van.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. What was he supposed to say?

"Um…Inuyasha just dyed his hair, that's all," Kagome answered for him.

"Oh, that's cool, but I think silver suited you better," Ayumi told him giving him a small smile.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha said shooting Kagome a grateful look.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you're not sick and could come with us. We've all missed you," Hojo informed, grinning at her for just a little too long.

Inuyasha growled and "accidentally" kicked the back of Hojo's seat.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said not sounding sincere at all as Hojo was jolted forward.

"That's okay," Hojo said sincerely as he smiled at Inuyasha.

Damn, was this guy dense or what? Even Kagome noticed he did it on purpose and shot him a glare.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm not sick anymore too Hojo," Kagome politely answered.

The rest of the ride was uneventful; they all talked and filled Kagome in on the latest gossip. Inuyasha would answer occasionally when they asked him a question. By the time they were almost an hour away from the mansion, everyone except Eri, Hojo, and Inuyasha were asleep, tiring themselves out by talking and laughing too much. Kagome had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Kagome looked so peaceful and comfortable as she unconsciously snuggled closer to Inuyasha which caused him to blush profusely. An hour later they arrived. They went through a huge gate and pulled up to a huge white mansion. Flowers with sharp colors that contrasted against the white bloomed along the sides of the house. Inuyasha was speechless. Never before had he seen a house so big!

"We're here!" Hojo exclaimed turning to make sure Kagome knew.

Way to state the obvious, Inuyasha thought before looking smug as Hojo looked a little shocked to see Kagome sleeping against Inuyasha who had his arm around her. Hojo and Eri woke up their sleeping friends as Inuyasha gently shook Kagome's shoulder.

"Wake up Kagome, we're here," Inuyasha told her as her eyes started to flutter open.

Kagome woke up to find herself leaning against Inuyasha's chest with his arm around her. She blushed and sat up quickly, disappointed at the lack of contact. They both hopped out of the van and Kagome got her first glimpse at the mansion.

"Kami, this place is huge! I can't wait to see the inside!" Kagome squealed before the two were handed their duffel bags and the six of them headed up to the front door.

So, the rest of the day will be in the next chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! R&R!


	3. Day One Part Two

Okay, the rest of day one! I want to thank my reviewers, you guys are awesome! This is my longest chapter yet! It's over 2,000 words! Yay me! Anyway, moving on.

Kagomexinu: I'll update every chance i get, but i still have my history summer project to work on! Stupid homework!

Diamond369: Thanks for reviewing again! Hojo is pretty clueless and i loved the scene where he kicked Hojo's seat. That was my favorite part!

creaturekeeper: Thanks, I'm glad you think so! I'll update as fast as i can.

Nay-nay-chan01: Well, hojo, as we all know, isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Nice comparison, though i personally think ryouga is similar to my friend Mephisto who gets lost really, really easily!

scoobygang101: I'm so happy that you think my story is great! I will definitely keep going!

Kattana: Thanks for your continued support! True Kagome's friends do try to set them up, but Eri did invited Inuyasha if you remember back to when Kagome was trying to get Inuyasha to the beach. Hojo on the other hand probably was clueless that Inuyasha was coming.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I will soon...!

Recap: "Kami, this place is huge! I can't wait to see the inside!" Kagome squealed before the two were handed their duffel bags and the six of them headed up to the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eri's aunt answered the door and quickly hugged all of us starting with Eri.

"It's so good to see you again Eri and I'm so glad to meet all of you. Come inside now. Eri will give you a tour. I would, but I've got a very important meeting I must attend so I'll be leaving in a minute. I want you all to make yourselves right at home, okay?" Eri's Aunt told us before waving goodbye and rushing off.

"Sorry about her, she's really busy and doesn't have a lot of time to talk," Eri explained as she led us inside.

"We understand," Yuka told Eri before we all stopped speechless as we entered the mansion.

The inside was huge! Directly ahead, but across the room was a door and one door was on each side of the room as well. Two huge staircases led down from the second floor and a gigantic chandelier hung from the ceiling above.

"Come on guys," Eri said while laughing at all of our expressions, "We'll pick out our rooms first!"

We headed up one of the staircases and took a left down the hallway where paintings hung in the spaces between each door and the spaces between each door were big meaning big rooms!

"Okay, this is my room right here," Eri told us standing in front of the door at the end of the hallway. The rest of the rooms that we passed all the way to here are all guests' rooms and you may pick whichever one you want. Have fun!"

Yuka and Ayumi immediately went to the rooms closest to Eri. Yuka ended up in the room next to Eri, while Ayumi was across the hallway from them. Hojo went to the room next to Ayumi. Inuyasha and Kagome had five rooms left to choose from and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him over to the room one room over from Yuka's. Kagome entered the room and saw baby blue walls with a king-sized bed, a huge dresser, and two doors, one of them leading to a closet and the other to her own private bathroom. Her bed had dark red blankets and pillow cases. Kagome set her duffel bag on the bed before turning to Inuyasha who was silent, still taking everything in.

"Let's go check out your room Inuyasha," Kagome said before taking his hand once more and entering the room past Kagome's and towards the staircase.

Inuyasha's room had dark green walls with a king-sized bed, a huge dresser and two doors leading to his closet and bathroom. His blankets were dark blue and so were his pillow cases. Inuyasha put his duffel bag on his bed as well before he laid down on it.

"Wow!" he breathed. Kagome giggled and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Glad you came?" she asked.

"Keh, just because this place is nice doesn't mean I'm going to have a good time," Inuyasha sat up and crossed his arms, but he did have to admit to himself that he was glad.

"There you two are," Yuka said as she peeked into the room, "Come on, we're going to eat lunch, then head to the beach. The dining room is the door on the left when you go down the staircase, we'll meet you down there."

"Alright, thanks Yuka," Kagome yelled after her as she headed out of the room.

"I'm so excited! This place is awesome and I can't wait to go to the beach!" Kagome exclaimed, "We better head down for lunch now."

Inuyasha was happy so far with this trip. Kagome had fallen asleep on his shoulder so he got to hold her on the way here, plus she kept holding his hand, though he didn't think she realized that she had done that. They went downstairs and found everyone already seated at the table which was very long. The meal went smoothly as everyone chatted about the mansion and their rooms. Inuyasha didn't really comment on anything. These were Kagome's friends and he wasn't that comfortable with talking to them, mostly because they would probably ask questions that he couldn't answer because he wasn't familiar with this era. Kagome noticed that he wasn't talking much, so she started her own little conversation with him while the others chatted away. After they finished eating, they decided to unpack and then change into their swimsuits before walking the five minutes to the beach.

Kagome took her neatly folded clothes and placed them in the dresser, leaving her swimsuit lying on her bed. Inuyasha did the same, but he finished before Kagome and headed to her room with his swim trunks in hand.

"Kagome, do I really have to wear these?" Inuyasha asked hoping she would say no. He didn't feel that comfortable wearing the clothes from her era in the first place and now he had to wear something that only covered from his waist to right above his knees.

"Yes, Inuyasha, you do. I know you probably won't feel that comfortable, but it'd seem weird if you didn't wear a swimsuit while everyone else did. Sorry," Kagome said sympathetically though secretly happy that she'd get to see him in a swimsuit.

"Fine," Inuyasha answered walking dejectedly back to his room to change.

Kagome slipped into her swimsuit in her private bathroom. It was a two piece. The top was like a halter and tied behind her neck. The bottoms were like short shorts. The swimsuit was black with pink Hawaiian flowers on it. She put her hair up in a bun before she looked at herself in the mirror. She hoped Inuyasha liked it. Speaking of Inuyasha, she had to go see how he looked in his swim trunks. They were his favorite color of red with two black stripes on each side. Kagome knocked on Inuyasha's door and entered when he said come in. Inuyasha was standing in front of his bed when Kagome came in. Never before had he been so happy that the people in this era dressed so skimpily. She looked so beautiful! The black of her swimsuit contrasted perfectly with her pale, fair skin. He vaguely noticed that he was standing there like an idiot gawking at her, but it didn't matter because Kagome was standing there doing the same thing. She was able to see his perfectly toned abs and muscled arms. They both turned away at the same instant and blushed. They both noted that they had been doing this a lot lately.

"Ready to go?" Kagome squeaked out.

"Y…yeah," Inuyasha stuttered. Kami, he did not just stutter. Ugh, now Kagome is going to think he's an idiot!

They both left his room and headed down to the front entrance were everyone was waiting. They walked next to each other awkwardly still thinking about what just happened.

"Come on you two, I want to get to the beach today!" Yuka joked.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming," Kagome answered playfully.

Yuka and Eri both had two piece swimsuits with a pair of jean shorts on. Yuka had a pink swimsuit with black polka-dots while Eri had a blue swimsuit with orange hearts. Ayumi had a one piece swimsuit with khaki shorts. Her swimsuit was yellow with red stars. Hojo had indigo swim trunks. Inuyasha noticed Hojo's face light up when he saw Kagome and he quickly grabbed her hand. That Hobo guy better not try anything! Kagome smiled at Inuyasha when he grabbed her hand and Inuyasha had to turn away to hide his blush.

When they got to the beach, they couldn't figure out what to do. Eri wanted to sun-tan, Yuka wanted to play volleyball, Ayumi wanted to swim, and Hojo wanted to play volleyball as well. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome spoke up.

"What do you want to do Kagome? Sun-tan right?" Eri questioned.

"I bet you want to play volleyball, huh Inuyasha? Come on you don't want to sit around sunbathing do you?" Yuka pestered Inuyasha.

"I want to play volleyball," Kagome declared.

"Yeah, I'll play volleyball too," Inuyasha answered. He didn't know how to play, but if Kagome wanted to play and it made her happy, he'd do it.

"Then it's decided. Volleyball wins!" Hojo announced, "Look, there's a net open over there."

On their way over to the net, Kagome rushed to explain the rules of the game to Inuyasha. He was able to understand the basics and was ready to play when they got to the net.

"Alright, let's decide teams," Eri took charge, "I'll be a team captain and so will…Kagome! I'll start. I pick Yuka."

"I pick Inuyasha," Kagome said, silently pleading that Hojo would not be on her team.

"Um…Hojo!" Eri decided.

"Ayumi, of course," Kagome picked.

With the teams decided, they headed to their positions and Eri and Ayumi stood on opposite sides of the net playing rock paper scissors to decide who went first.

"Good luck Kagome!" Hojo told her good naturedly.

"You too Hojo," Kagome said quickly eyeing a growling Inuyasha.

Eri's team got to serve first and as she served it overhand over the net, Kagome bumped it, Ayumi set the ball, and Inuyasha smacked it over the net. The ball just happened to "accidentally" hit Hojo square in the face, NOT, but everyone else didn't have to know that. Inuyasha smirked, but quickly hid it as Kagome glared at him. Oh well, now he had to put on an apologetic face and say a fake apology. It was worth it. Kagome didn't think he needed to hit Hojo in the face for being nice to her, but it was kind of sweet to see him being jealous; it showed he cared. Inuyasha had been more affectionate to her since he turned human; holding hands and holding her when she slept. Sure he kept "accidentally" doing things to Hojo, but that was the way he handled things and she was positive that would never change.

Everyone headed over to Hojo, who was currently holding his hands over his face.

"Oh my, Hojo are you okay?" Ayumi asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hojo answered taking his hands away from his face, "It doesn't really hurt that bad,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for the ball to hit you," Inuyasha said looking remorseful, but on the inside he was laughing. It didn't hurt that bad, yeah right. His face was red and it wasn't because he was just hit in the face, it was because he was trying not to cry. What a wimp!

"It's okay Inuyasha, it wasn't your fault; I should have been paying attention more," Hojo told him, "Let's keep going guys, I'm fine!"

"You sure Hojo? We could go back and get some ice," Yuka questioned.

"No, no, I'm totally fine," Hojo said.

"Alright, let's play!" Eri cheered.

They played three games of volleyball. Kagome's team won two and Eri's team managed to barely win one. They headed back to the mansion, ate dinner, and went to their bedrooms to sleep.

Kagome changed into her pink pajama shorts and short sleeved shirt. She climbed into bed and burrowed under the blankets. The bed was huge and comfortable, but Kagome was uncomfortable slightly. She was so used to Inuyasha sleeping near her, watching over her, that she felt uncomfortable without him in here with her. She desperately wanted to ask him to come and sleep in here, but that would be so embarrassing. She managed to fall asleep, though.

Inuyasha changed into a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. He didn't really feel that comfortable in the outfit, but Kagome said that guys usually wear this to bed if not just the boxers. He lay on the bed, but couldn't get comfortable. He got up and went to the wall. He sat down, leaning against it, and crossed his arms. He normally slept like this, but again he couldn't get comfortable. He growled in frustration. Why was this so difficult tonight? As he thought about it, he realized that he was used to sleeping close to Kagome and watching over her while she slept. He figured she was probably sound asleep already, so he snuck out of his room and into hers. He paused near her bed to listen to her breathing. He didn't have his demon hearing, so he couldn't tell by her breathing if she was asleep, but she didn't move and he kept going. He went over to the wall and sat down, leaning against it. He felt like he could sleep now, and that's what he did; now he just had to remember to wake up before she did and sneak back into his room.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!! I'm addicted to your reviews, they are my drug!


	4. Day Two

Yay, another update! I want to once again thank all my reviewers! You guys rock!

Kagome778: Lol! No, I don't want you to be sad, but it does keep you coming back for more! XP!

Diamond369: Hojo is pretty dense alright! Maybe oneday he'll find somebody as dense as him and they'll be happy together!

crazyfroggster8: The week is going to be crazy fun! I have it all thought out already, at least the basics, I just need to type it. I'm glad you like my chapters! Volleyball is my favorite sport too, but I'm not that good at it! XD!

Nay-nay-chan01: I'm glad that made your day! I've been dying to write that chapter just so Hojo could get hit in the face! I know, it's mean, but so true and funny!

HelikaAkileh: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you think my story is cute!

InuyashaxKagome1994: Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy that you love it so far. I hope you like this chapter too! I will update every chance I get!

Kattana: The bed is big enough for the both of them, but whether that happens or not...you'll just have to wait to find out! XP! Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer:...sigh...I do not own Inuyasha, but one day I will because it is my destiny...!

* * *

Kagome woke up slowly and yawned. When she had fallen asleep last night, she had been plagued by dreams of demons attacking her, but after a little while Inuyasha appeared in her dream and saved her. The dream had ended after that, but she slept peacefully for the rest of the night. She got up, took a shower, and got dressed in her swimsuit because they were heading to the beach again today. Kagome exited her room and headed over to Inuyasha's to see if he was awake yet.

XXXXX

Inuyasha had barely gotten the door closed before Kagome had woken up. Inuyasha sighed in relief as he went back to his bedroom to get ready.

XXXXX

"Inuyasha, you ready to go downstairs to eat?" Kagome asked through the door.

Inuyasha pulled the door open before answering, "Yep."

Everybody was already up and in the dining room when they got their. Inuyasha wondered how come everyone else always managed to get there before he and Kagome did. As they ate a breakfast that consisted of eggs, bacon, and toast, Inuyasha vaguely wondered when he would be able to have ramen again.

By the time the group got to the beach, they had already decided to go swimming.

"Let's play Marco Polo," Kagome suggested, "Then we can have a race afterwards!"

"Awesome idea Kagome," Eri complimented.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled before saying in a rush, "One, two, three, not it!"

Of course Inuyasha had no idea what she was talking about and ended up being it. Kagome again had to explain the rules as they headed towards the ocean. They found an area relatively clear of other beach goers and headed there. Once everyone had gotten in the water, Inuyasha had promptly closed his eyes and counted to twenty.

"Ready or not, here I come," Inuyasha announced before calling out, "Marco!"

"Polo!" five voices called out at once coming from every direction.

Hojo's voice had stood out since he was the only other guy, so Inuyasha decided to make Hojo his target. He swam forward swiftly calling Marco out once more. It was harder to hear everyone's voices over the splashing of the water as he swam and he silently cursed the fact that he did not have his demonic powers. They wouldn't stand a chance then! After calling out Marco three more times, he heard Hojo's voice not that far ahead of him and he raced to catch him. He flailed his arms out in front of him in an attempt to catch Hojo and he managed to catch Hojo's ankle. He immediately stopped swimming, let go of Hojo's ankle, and opened his eyes, a grin already on his face. Upon Hojo's ankle being caught, Hojo had not been able to swim, and for a moment he had gone underwater. He came up spluttering and choking on the sea water, but no one noticed.

"Way to go Inuyasha!" Kagome cheered, smiling at him happily.

"Thanks," Inuyasha mumbled.

They played four more games of Marco Polo. Inuyasha was the only one to never get caught. Afterwards it was time for the race. Ayumi didn't want to race so she swam away a distance before stopping. She would mark the finish line and see who came in first.

The other five lined up and got positioned. Inuyasha smirked. He would win; he'd make sure of that.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Ayumi yelled.

The five took off, swimming as fast as their muscles could push them. The race took only a minute and they all held themselves above water panting for breath and waiting for Ayumi to announce who won.

"And the winner is…," Ayumi began, "…INUYASHA! Second place goes to Kagome, third to Eri, fourth to Yuka, and fifth to Hojo!"

Inuyasha smirked and laughed inwardly. Hojo was just beaten by three girls. What a wimp! Inuyasha almost didn't get first place, though, Kagome was tied with him almost the whole time.

"Great job Inuyasha," Kagome praised, grinning at him.

"You too," Inuyasha muttered, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

Kagome laughed, Inuyasha never was one to admit his feelings or compliment others. Inuyasha smiled back at her; he loved her laugh, it was light and carefree, just like her.

Eri created a big splash and hit Kagome with it. Kagome splashed her back and then splashed at Inuyasha who eagerly joined in attacking mainly Kagome. Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo joined in once they saw the others. Yuka splashed Kagome and while she was doing that Eri splashed a particularly big wave of water all over Yuka.

"It's war now!" Yuka declared after wiping the water out of her eyes.

The war lasted quite a while and in the end it just kind of fizzled out when Hojo mentioned his arm muscles were getting tired. Inuyasha once thought of this guy as a kind of competition for Kagome seeing as the human boy always tried to get Kagome's attention, but now he knew there was no way Kagome would choose Hojo over him.

It was getting close to three O'clock by now and since they skipped lunch, they all decided to go home, have an early dinner, and then have a movie marathon. They all changed into their pajamas before eating, since their swimsuits were all wet and they were going to have a movie marathon anyway, why not be comfortable? They discussed what to watch over dinner.

"So what movies are we going to watch?" Kagome asked.

"How about Howl's Moving Castle?" Ayumi suggested.

"That sounds good. It has romance for you girls and action for us guys, right Inuyasha?" Hojo looked towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stared at him as he munched on his food. Hojo's face fell.

"Let's watch the Bourne Identity too!" Kagome said, trying to get the attention off the two boys.

"Yeah, let's watch the whole Bourne series!" Yuka agreed.

"Then it's decided. Once we finish eating, I'll grab the movies and you guys get the snacks together!" Eri told them.

They ended up making three bags of popcorn so two people could share and nobody would have to reach over anyone else to get some popcorn. Eri came back with the movies when the last bag of popcorn had just finished. They grabbed a couple boxes of Pocky, both strawberry and chocolate flavored, and followed Eri down an unknown hallway. She led them into a room that was practically like a movie theater. The only difference was that instead of rows of chairs, there were rows of huge, comfy couches. Kagome went and sat in the fifth row from the back, Inuyasha followed. Eri and Yuka ended up two rows in front of them and Hojo and Ayumi were in the last row. By the time they got to the Bourne Supremacy, Kagome was getting slightly sleepy. The popcorn bowl and the Pocky box lay empty on the couch next to her. She yawned and leaned against Inuyasha. She would not fall asleep, just lean against Inuyasha for a little while. Inuyasha was pretty engrossed in the Bourne movie even though he didn't know what most of the things were, he got the gist of what was going on. Inuyasha felt a slight pressure on his shoulder and looked down to find Kagome leaning against him. He blushed, then turned ten shades redder as he wrapped his arm around her. Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha, blushing heavily, but it was probably too dark to see she told herself.

A couple hours later the Bourne Ultimatum was over. Kagome was fast asleep, nestled even closer to Inuyasha, her hands gripping the fabric of his shirt. Everyone else got up and stretched, but Inuyasha did not want to wake Kagome up so he opted for picking her up bridal style. He saw Eri and Yuka stare at him as they came towards his isle. He blushed profusely, but thankfully it was still dark in the room.

"Need some help with the popcorn bowl and Pocky box?" Eri asked barely suppressing her excitement of seeing Kagome sleeping in Inuyasha's arms.

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered, grateful that he didn't have to ask.

They all said their goodnights before heading off into their own rooms. Inuyasha carried Kagome into hers and set her down, but her hands still grasped his shirt, pretty tightly too. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Kagome obviously wasn't going to let go anytime soon, but would she be mad if she woke up to find him in bed too? He decided there wasn't anything else he could do and he would just enjoy the night. He moved Kagome closer to the middle of the bed to give him some room, but it was hard considering she was still holding him. He pulled out the covers from underneath her and laid them atop her only up to her waist. He then quickly climbed under the covers and lay on his side next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, blushing the whole time. He relaxed after a minute and his blush disappeared as well. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled. He had always loved her scent and he briefly remembered when he had first told her so. He had been human at the time and they were hiding in a room, the Tetsusaiga stuck in the door to ward of the spider-head demons that were attacking. He smiled and held Kagome closer, listening to her steady breathing, until he too fell into a sweet slumber.

* * *

Well, I hoped you all liked this chapter! I want to thank my sister for narrowing the end down to two options and my best friend Mephisto for choosing the one you see above. So, everyone thank Mephisto that Inuyasha slept in the same bed as Kagome because she wouldn't let go. They were going to sleep in the same bed regardless, I just needed help picking out which way. Let's all bow down to the Great Mephisto for choosing! Jk!

Me: Please, please, (sniff) review...

Inuyasha: A...are you crying?...Don't cry...please don't cry...

Me: I'll stop if tons of people review...(sniff)...

Inuyasha: Everybody better goddamn review, ya hear?!


	5. Day Three

Ok, so I'm still grounded, but I've been pretending like I'm doing homework (which I am also doing) so I can be on the computer without getting in trouble. I want to thank my fabulous reviewers, you guys rock my world!

Nay-nay-chan01: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and Inuyasha and Kagome together!

HelikaAkileh: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you think it's still cute!

Diamond369: I wish I had a guy like that too! Oh well...thanks for reviewing!

sar bear rokz jockz: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you think my story is good!

thepoweroflove: Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you love the story! XD!

scoobygang101: Wait no longer for how Kagome will react, just read on! I'm glad you think I'm doing fantastic! Thanks for reviewing!

inuyashalover1998: I'm glad you think it's cool! Yes, there will be way more than four chapters!Thanks for reviewing!

InuyashaXKagome1994: I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for reviewing!

Kattana: I know, I've had Inuyasha be a little too mean to Hojo, but I couldn't help myself. Thanks for being a constant reviewer, that makes me happy! XD!

crazyfroggster8: I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. Inuyasha is the man, but don't tell him or he'll get a swelled head! xp!

BubblegumXxXWarrior: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you love it!

creaturekeeper: Thanks, thanks, and thanks! I'm so glad yuo think my story is awesome!

-lilmisschatterbox-: They do need each other, now they just have to admit it to themselves and each other! Thanks for reviewing!

NemRodd: Good idea, but I always pretend like I don't care. I'll have to try out thanking them though, see how that works. Thanks for the tips and for reviewing!

KagomeXInuyasha4eve: I'm glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing!

inuloverxx: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm happy you enjoyed my story so much!

--

Disclaimer:...

Inuyasha: Don't they know by now that you don't own Inuyasha?

Me: Of course they know!

Inuyasha: Then why do you keep telling them?

Me: Because I don't want to get sued! Duh!

Inuyasha: What is that supposed to mean?

Me: It means they can make me pay for using the Inuyasha characters.

Inuyasha: They'll beat you up?

Me: No! They'll make me pay money that I don't have.

Inuyasha: Why? And who are they?

While I explain the present day world to Inuyasha, you guys enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Kagome slowly drifted back to consciousness, but did not stir because she was so comfortable and warm. She snuggled closer and then felt something around her waist tighten. She opened her eyes to find herself looking at Inuyasha's white T-shirt. She blushed. How did this happen? The last thing she remembered was leaning against Inuyasha while watching the Bourne Supremacy. She noticed her hands and that they were grasping his shirt and everything clicked in her mind. She must've been holding his shirt last night and he couldn't get her to let go so he just slept in her bed. Her blush darkened. As her blush faded, she looked up at his face. She smiled. Inuyasha had a short temper and he usually frowned most of the time, but when he let his guard down and rested, he looked so peaceful, just like he had the first time she had seen him pinned to the sacred tree. She reached up and gently brushed aside a stray hair in his face, but hastily brought her hand back when she noticed his eyelids start to flutter open.

Inuyasha felt so content as he opened his eyes to see a faintly blushing Kagome looking up at him with a smile. He smiled back, a truly happy smile that only Kagome would ever see.

"Good Morning," he whispered, speaking softly so he wouldn't ruin the moment.

"Good Morning," Kagome replied back, being just as quiet.

A loud knocking at the door caused them both to jump out of each others arms before they heard a voice talking through the door.

"Kagome, come on, get ready for our last day going to the beach!" Eri shouted before leaving to wake everyone else up.

"Yeah, I'd better get ready too," Inuyasha said as he climbed out of the bed and headed for the door.

"See you in a few," Kagome called after him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what are we going to do today?" Hojo wondered aloud.

"Yeah, we did practically everything we could do at the beach," Ayumi said.

"Wrong!" Yuka exclaimed, "We haven't built sand castles or buried anyone in the sand yet!"

"I'm not getting buried so who're we going to bury?" Kagome asked.

"Not me!" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all yelled.

"Don't look at me!" Inuyasha gruffly replied.

"I guess you guys can bury me then," Hojo volunteered.

The six of them found a relatively clear area and started using the shovels and pails they had brought to pick up sand and place it on top of Hojo who was lying down. Hojo was able to stay still as they piled sand on him and it wasn't long before his lower body was completely covered. Not that long later his whole upper body was covered except for his head.

"Yay, we finally finished!" Yuka shouted.

"Aw, I wish I had my camera to take a picture of this," Ayumi said looking sad.

"Well, the mansion's only five minutes from here, why don't a couple of us go back and grab the cameras?" Eri proposed.

"Yeah, that'll work! I'm coming with," Yuka approved.

"Me too," Ayumi declared.

"I didn't bring a camera and neither did Inuyasha, so we'll stay with Hojo," Kagome told them.

"Good, then it's decided. We'll be back in ten minutes," Eri called as the three of them headed off.

"Let's make a sand castle Inuyasha! It'll be fun!" Kagome suggested after the three left.

Inuyasha was skeptical, but he agreed anyway, "Keh."

They moved a little ways away from Hojo because he was under most of the sand and besides, he had actually fallen asleep. Kagome took a pail and scooped up some sand for a sand tower that the sand castle would have.

"Come on, aren't you going to help?" Kagome asked.

"I don't get the point of this at all," Inuyasha said staring dubiously at the pile of sand.

"It's just for fun, besides it's not like you have anything better to do," Kagome explained.

"I guess," Inuyasha sighed as he started molding a pile of sand into a castle wall.

ten minutes later —

"This castle is small and has no defenses, it could be attacked easily," Inuyasha criticized.

"Let's make it bigger then and make a moat," Kagome suggested.

"Alright," Inuyasha approved. Kagome giggled.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused as to why she was laughing.

"Nothing," Kagome answered. She knew Inuyasha would get into building sand castles.

—With Hojo—

"Guys? Kagome, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi…Inuyasha? Where are you guys?" Hojo called out desperately, he was getting quite hot and he was sure his face was burned by now.

—Back with Kagome and Inuyasha—

"Did someone just call my name?" Kagome asked pausing in her efforts to dig a moat.

"I didn't hear anyone," Inuyasha said. Kagome shrugged, it must've been her imagination.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"It's getting late, we'd better head back to the mansion," Kagome said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed.

On their way to the sidewalk they spotted Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi flirting with three guys. They changed courses and headed over to the three girls.

"Is this where you three have been?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Eri giggled, "we stopped to talk when we got back with our cameras."

"Oh my god! We forgot about Hojo!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"I forgot about him too! Oh no, he's still buried in the sand!" Kagome shouted.

The five of them ran over to where they buried him with Inuyasha grinning the whole way. Hojo spotted them and smiled weakly.

"I thought you guys were going to leave without me," Hojo told them.

"We're so sorry Hojo, we got distracted! Sorry!" Yuka apologized.

"Hey, it's okay. At least you came back for me, right?" Hojo joked.

They quickly unburied him and slowly made their way home. At dinner Eri and Yuka monopolized the conversation as they gushed about the boys that they had been flirting with. They all headed for their rooms when dinner had ended.

Kagome and Inuyasha went to their own bedrooms and changed into their pajamas. They both remembered last night.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Inuyasha called.

Kagome entered his room looking extremely nervous. She walked towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, well…" Kagome began.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said slowly hoping she was going to ask what he was thinking she was going to ask.

"Um, well, my room is so big and the bed is so huge and I'm so used to sleeping in a clearing near you or in the same room and well…would you stay in my room?" Kagome blurted out before biting her lip.

"Sure," Inuyasha agreed whooping for joy on the inside.

Inuyasha followed Kagome back to her room and they both climbed in on opposite sides of the bed. Inuyasha wanted to sleep like he had last night with Kagome in his arms, but he would feel so awkward asking her and what if she didn't agree? Inuyasha sighed, at least he could be this close to her.

Kagome fidgeted, she really wanted to sleep in Inuyasha's arms like last night, but how would she ask? It was hard enough just getting the courage to ask him to stay in her room let alone actually asking him. Kagome sighed, at least he had agreed. The two eventually fell asleep.

During the night, unbeknownst to the two teens, they slowly shifted closer to each other and eventually ended up in each others' arms.

* * *

Yay! I snuck a chapter up for you guys so review!

Inuyasha: Why am I acting all soft in this story?!

Me: Because you are soft.

Inuyasha: I am NOT!

Me: Suuuuure you're not...

Inuyasha: Shut up! I am not!

Me: Just keep telling yourself that.

Inuyasha: Everybody review! Maybe then she'll shut up about things she doesn't know!

Me: Whatever you say Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: REVIEW!


	6. Six Teens Head to Six Flags

I'm so sorry!! I know I took forever to update, but it was all my school's fault! Please forgive me! But anyway, better late then never right? right? (glare) maybe not...(hides behind Mephisto) don't hurt me!

Oh and by the way, I wanted to get this to you guys right away after I finished writing it, so I didn't let my betas read it (aka my sister and Mephisto) so if you see any gramatical errors let me know please!

A thank you to my amazing reviewers!

Diamond369:Thanks! And Inuyasha is a softy, but he'll never admit it. He's gotta keep his tough guy reputation! lol! Ah, so you're a freshman, I'm a junior and I'll tell you right now; it gets worse! You don't have to worry about that now though! On to a more positive note, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

dangitsesshomaru: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Charli2006:Thanks, I'm happy you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing!

Ami: Thanks so much! I will definitely keep writing! Thanks for reviewing!

maire53:I'm happy you think it's good! I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Luna-Chan96:I'm so glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing!

Kattana: Nope, they can't! Hojo'll survive! XP! Thanks for reviewing!

crazyfroggster8: He does, poor Hojo! Oh well! And thanks, it is tough! Thanks for your continued support and thanks for reviewing!

italian4e:I'm so glad you loved it! Thanks for reviewing!

Lizzy-Chan-Inuyasha-Fan: I'm happy you think it's cute and love it! Thanks for reviewing!

inuloverxx:I'm glad you thought it was cute! Thanks for your support! We should all boycott homework! Too bad that wouldn't work! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

HelikaAkileh:Thanks! Hopefully these next days will be good too because they won't be on the beach anymore! Guess what?...Yay for you because you are my 50th reviewer! Don't you feel lucky?! XP!You rock!

AnimeLove4ever:I'm ungrounded from the computer, but I have school now! I'm glad you think it's getting better and better! Thanks for reviewing!

Sesshomaru's megumi: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I tried to get the chapter done as soon as I could, so I hope you didn't have to wait too long!

Kitkatka101: I'm so glad you enjoyed it so much! Your review made me laugh! Thanks so much!

kouga's older woman: I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

myInuyasha15: I'm so happy that you want to read more, that means I'm doing a good job, Yay! Thanks for reviewing!

aceofspades: I like your idea, but I already have their kiss planned out, but thank you for the suggestion! Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Disclaimer:I'm too tired and lazy to think of something creative right now so I do not own Inuyasha and happy early Columbus Day, may your day off be grand!

* * *

Kagome woke up slowly and found herself snuggled in Inuyasha's arms for the second morning. She smiled, but then frowned when she thought about when they would return to the feudal era. Would Inuyasha still sleep next to her then? He probably wouldn't. She pushed the sad thought out of her mind and closed her eyes. She would just enjoy it while it lasted.

As Inuyasha slowly regained consciousness, he inhaled the sweet scent of Kagome. He smiled and ran his hands through her hair. He would only be able to wake up like this three more times. Once they went back, he knew everything would probably go back to normal. He didn't like to talk about his emotions or really show them, so he wouldn't be able to gather the courage to sleep next to her with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo there. It most likely wouldn't even surprise them since, for some reason, they all seemed to know how he felt already. How was that anyway? They seemed to know before he even figured it out himself. But even if they did know how he felt, that wouldn't stop Miroku from teasing him and implying vulgar things. He sighed; he'd worry about that later.

Kagome heard Inuyasha sigh and glanced up at him. Inuyasha, feeling her stir looked down into her confused face.

"You okay?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah," he responded, "we better get ready for today before Eri comes yelling at the door."

"Alright," Kagome answered before unhappily crawling out of Inuyasha's arms and heading towards the closet as Inuyasha left for his room.

Kagome slipped on a pair of khaki shorts, a plain green t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers before heading downstairs for breakfast. Inuyasha came down minutes later wearing a red t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Breakfast conversation was filled with excitement of going to Six Flags and spending the day there.

Six Flags was a half an hour drive from the mansion and had just opened by the time that they arrived there. Getting through the ticket lines did not take too long and soon they were in.

"I want to ride the Superman first!" Kagome declared.

"Yeah, me too!" Yuka agreed.

"Then it's decided, let's head over there," Eri told them.

As they chatted about what ride to go on next, Kagome told Inuyasha about roller coasters as he looked at the multitude of rides operating.

"And people like being whipped around on these rides?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, the adrenaline rush that they get from the rides makes them want to experience it more," Kagome explained.

"I think I get it. I think it's similar to how I feel when I run," Inuyasha related the two.

The wait in line was practically nonexistent since the six of them had bought the tickets that allowed you to cut in line. They were quickly strapped in and before they knew it, the ride had begun to move, slowly taking them up higher. And suddenly—

"AHHHHH!"

—a chorus of screams were heard as they plummeted through the air. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha to see a huge smile on his face. He was obviously enjoying himself. Not long after, the six found themselves walking to the next ride and excitedly discussing how much they enjoyed the last ride.

"That was fun," Inuyasha began, "though I don't know why everybody was screaming the whole time. If they were so scared they shouldn't have gone on in the first place."

"I think they scream not so much in fear, but in excitement," Kagome told him, not sure of the real reason herself.

"Feh, whatever. What ride are we going on next?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hm, I'm not sure," Kagome admitted before tapping Eri on the shoulder, "Eri, what ride are we going on next?"

"The Giant Drop," Eri answered before turning back to Yuka who was telling some outrageous story about her last trip to Six Flags with her family.

Upon hearing the name of the ride, Kagome bit her lip. She loved roller coasters and all, but something about the Giant Drop scared her. She shouldn't be scared, she knew that. How could she not be scared of being dropped from the sky and falling through the air hoping Inuyasha would catch her, but be scared of the Giant Drop which had many safety features on it to make sure that nothing happens to you?

Inuyasha noticed Kagome bite her lip. "Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright," Inuyasha didn't believe her, but let it go anyway.

Five minutes later and they were strapped in to the ride. The ride slowly brought them into the air, heading for the top of the machine. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's worried expression and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze before letting it go. A blush quickly marred his features and he looked away, but not before noticing Kagome give him a smile of thanks.

The ride finally reached the top and after a second wait, plunged back towards earth. More screams were heard and Kagome felt like she was going to fly out of her seat. She gripped her harness tighter and got the courage to open her eyes, only to instantly close them after she saw the ground rushing towards her. Before Kagome knew it, the ride was over. She gradually opened her eyes and then gave a light laugh. Now that the ride was over, it didn't seem so bad anymore. Actually, it was kind of exhilarating.

For the rest of the day, the six went on every single ride and more. They all enjoyed themselves and made fun of their funny faces in the pictures taken while on the roller coaster rides. They didn't leave until closing time and by then the exhausted, but happy teens were ready to call it a day. They had already eaten at Six Flags and when they got back to the mansion, they were going to just head up the stairs and to their rooms to change into their pajamas and hop into bed. Before they could do that though, Eri's aunt asked to speak to them, so they filed into the living room and waited to find out what she wanted.

"Well, I'm sure you're all curious to know what I have to tell you so I'll quickly fill you in and then let you go to bed," Eri's aunt started saying, "So, my company has just joined with another company today and to celebrate, there will be a grand ball held right here in my mansion. All company members will be attending and some other higher-up people from other companies. That's not all either; all six of you are invited as well! I'm sure none of you have gowns or tuxes for this kind of occasion just lying around so tomorrow would be a good time to go shopping. I will pay for it all and don't worry about expenses because I have plenty of money. The ball will be held the day after tomorrow, so you better go get plenty of sleep because you only have one day to go shopping! Sweet dreams!"

Eri's aunt waved goodnight as the six teens walked towards the staircase looking dazed at the information they just learned.

Kagome, after changing into her pajamas, laid down on the bed and wondered if Inuyasha would come in and sleep in the same bed as her again. They hadn't said anything about it today, but she knew she wouldn't be able to gather the courage to ask him again tonight. A small click was heard and Kagome's door opened revealing Inuyasha clad in his pajamas. Avoiding her gaze, Inuyasha walked over to the bed before climbing in on the other side.

"Goodnight Kagome," Inuyasha said softly.

"Goodnight Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, a smile gracing her features before she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Inuyasha looked over and noticed that Kagome had fallen asleep already. He gently slid over to her and gathered her in his arms.

"I'll never let you go,"

* * *

Good? Bad? Did I disappoint? Did I exceed your expectations? Let me know!


	7. Day Five

So, here's my exuse for the late (extremely, extremely late) update: I haven't felt like writing this. I know, I know, but don't worry. I'm still going to write this fanfic to its end...it just may take a little time...

Anyway, I'm incredibly sorry, but hey, at least I'm not giving up on it and leaving you guys hanging as to the ending.

btw, can you guys please check out my poll on my profile so I can get some more feedback?!

To my devoted reviewers:

THANK YOU FOR SHOWING YOUR SUPPORT!!!!!!

Lizzy-Chan-InuYash-Fan: I'm glad you thought it was cute! Yep, the ball is going to be pretty eventful, so look forward to that! Thanks for reviewing!

Charli2006: Thanks! Your review made me so happy!

Witchlit: The last line was one of my fvorite parts in that chapter; I'm glad you loved it. Thanks for reviewing!

shadewatcher: I'm glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing!

Kattana: Yeah, you might love to see Inuyasha in a tux, but I don't think he feels the same way! Too bad for him! lol! Thanks for reviewing!

Kagome2145: Thanks, I'm glad you like my writing style! lol! I'm so happy that people enjoy my fanfic! thanks for your support! I'm going to have to agree with you about the ooc thing because I think the way I write Inuyasha is how he would really act when nobody's around or watching him! He is a total softy too! Thanks for reviewing!

inuloverxx: I'm glad you thought it was worth the wait because I feel so bad for not updating in so long! I'll try to keep a faster pace for updates, but I don't think it's going to end up working out that way. Thanks for reviewing!

S.A.: I hope I didn't keep you waiting so long that you don't want to read my fanfic anymore! Thanks for reviewing!

crazyfroggster8: Thanks! I haven't been on Goliath, but I have been on Superman; I love taht ride, but recently since my fieldtrip to Six Flags at the end of the last school year, I've found that I'm too scared to go on intense rides anymore! I stayed with my best friend Mephisto the whole time riding the tea cups and other rides like it! lol! Thanks for reviewing!

myInuYasha15: Lol! I don't want to be Kagome, but it would be nice to have Inuyasha! XP! Thanks for reviewing!

Inu X Kags: I know it was short, but I wanted to get a chapter up before I had to go to bed! I hate the big drops too because I feel Like I can't breathe! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

creature keeper: Thanks for the suggestion. I was actually thinking aobut doing that! Great minds think alike! Thanks for reviewing!

Sue: Thanks, I'll try to get updates faster, but I'm not sure if that'll end up happening sadly. I'm such a slacker. Thanks for reviewing though!

Strawberry-Ringo: First off, I like your pen name! Second, about the going back to normal thing, you'll just have to wait and find out...I know I'm evil, but I can't tip you off and ruin the ending! XP! Thanks for reviewing!

rockgirlyrock: Aww, thanks so much! And sorry, I'm not going to spoil the ending for you! XD! Again thanks, your review made me happy!

aceofspades: Thanks, I'm glad you think the story is good! Thanks for reviewing and stay tuned for the kiss, though it is not in this chapter, but it should be in the next.

Bokreeder: Ah, thanks for the compliments! I totally agree that Inuyasha should get over Kikyo; it makes me mad when he keeps going back to her! Hojo is just so clueless! He'd be a good lackey for Kikyo to order around. (Yes, in my opinion, Kikyo is the devil incarnate!) Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Luna-Chan96: Thanks! Yes, I passed! wOOt! Lol, XD! Thanks for reviewing!

Shippo-chan: I'm so glad you love my story. There will be a big scene coming up, but not this chapter, next chapter during the ball. Thanks for reviewing!

Akane Hasegawa: Oh my gosh! Thanks so much!! You just made my day! You're awesome. Don't worry, I won't end it there. I'm actually really proud of this story so I wouldn't jsut end it like that. I have a basic outline of where this is going, I just have to find the time to write it. Thanks so much for reviewing!

fangirl94: Thanks so much! I'm glad you think so! Thanks for reviewing and I will try my best to never disappoint you!

fawnspots: I'm glad you think so! Thanks for reviewing!

NOTE: you guys should listen to the song Haru Haru by Big Bang. It's an amazing song I'm currently obsessed with!

Disclaimer:

Me: What are you looking at me that way for?!

Inuyasha: Don't get snippy with me, you're the one who hasn't updated in the last century!

Me: Aw, Inuyasha, if you wanted to find out what happens next between you and Kagome so much, all you had to do was tell me!

Inuyasha: Wh...what? That's not it at all! I'm just trying to make you more considerate of your reviewers! Yeah, that's it!

Me: Sure, whatever you say Inuyasha...XP!

* * *

"Oh my gosh! This store is perfect!" Yuka exclaimed as she scanned the contents of the store, "I've never seen so many beautiful dresses!"

"Look, they even have tuxedos in the back of the store! Now we won't have to search the town for ball gowns!" Ayumi pointed out.

"Alright, why don't Inuyasha and I go look for tuxes while you guys pick out your dresses?" Hojo suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good. That way you guys can be surprised by our outfits!" Eri agreed, "Now shoo!"

"Come on Inuyasha," Hojo called as he began heading for the back of the store.

Inuyasha sent Kagome a helpless look before huffing and following after Hojo. Damn, now he had to be stuck with Hojo.

Kagome bit her lip as she watched Inuyasha go. Could Inuyasha handle this on his own? Well, there was nothing she could do now. After giving a shrug of her shoulders, Kagome began to follow after Eri who seemed to have spotted a dress. Upon closer inspection, Kagome saw that it was a strapless, scarlet dress that was form fitting, but flared out at the hips. The dress was floor length with the bust and stomach areas elegantly embroidered with a floral pattern. The skirt of the dress was embroidered with randomly placed floral patterns and the hem of the dress was embroidered in the same floral pattern. Eri squealed in excitement, quickly shuffling through the dresses on the rack to find her size. After grabbing the dress in her size she jogged over to the dressing room.

"I'll be out in a second," she said.

Knowing that it would take a few minutes for Eri to get into the dress, the three remaining girls wandered over to nearby racks to look for suitable dresses for themselves. Kagome scanned the dresses on the rack before her. There was one that she liked, but it was a bright shade of yellow. She definitely did not want to wear anything bright to draw attention to herself!

"Guys, I'm coming out," Eri called.

Hearing this, the three girls gathered around the dressing room as Eri came out.

"Wow," Yuka managed to say.

"That dress looks wonderful on you!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"I know, it even fits perfectly! I'm definitely getting this dress!" Eri told them.

"That's awesome that you could find your dress so quickly," Kagome said.

"It is and now I can dedicate the rest of our time here to finding the perfect dresses for all of you!" Eri declared, "but first I better change back."

After changing out of the dress, Eri went and paid for the dress with her aunt's credit card before asking the cashier to hold the dress behind the counter while she helped her friends shop. With her hands free, Eri joined back up with her friends.

"I have a plan," Eri stated when she reached the three still over by the dressing room.

"A plan?" Kagome questioned, "A plan for what?"

"For the way we go about searching for dresses, of course," Eri began, "We'll all search for a dress for just one person. We'll start with…Ayumi. We will all look for a dress that would look perfect on her and with so many searching eyes, we're bound to find one in no time. Also, if you find a dress along the way that you really like and would like to try on, don't wait until we get to your turn."

"That's a very efficient plan Eri, you must get that type of thing from your aunt," Yuka commented.

"Probably," Eri agreed, "now let's put this plan into action!"

They spent the next half hour searching for Ayumi's dress. It was a little bit harder to do then they imagined because Ayumi didn't always like the dresses they picked out, but she did try them on anyway. In the end, it was Ayumi herself who found her own perfect dress. The floor length gown was a pale blue. Unlike Eri's dress, this one had straps that were embroidered with flowers as was the bodice. The dress also flared out at the hips. After changing into the dress, Ayumi looked stunning. Being another perfect fit, the dress was immediately bought and stored behind the counter.

"Me next!" Yuka exclaimed doing a little dance in anticipation.

Kagome wondered if it would be harder now to find dresses since they had already covered half of the store. Hopefully it wouldn't since both she and Yuka still needed a dress. As Kagome's mind trailed off, her eye caught a dress a couple racks away.

"Hey Yuka, what do you think about this dress?" Kagome called over to Yuka who had been several racks away.

Yuka approached slowly, eyeing the dress as she did so. The pale yellow, floor length dress was heavily embellished with an elegant design. It was a halter dress with a sash like design at the waist in which the dress flared out below the sash. The hem of the dress was embellished with the same design as the bodice of the dress.

"You know me too well Kagome," Yuka commented before rushing towards the changing room, dress in hand.

When Yuka finally came out, Kagome was happy to see that the dress looked amazing on her.

"What is with this store? This is the first place that I have ever been in where the first dress I chose was a perfect fit. Too bad we don't have this store back home!" Yuka remarked doing a small twirl to show the dress off.

"Yeah, but how many balls do you go to that you need a store like this?" Eri pointed out.

"Well…you know…just in case one ever popped up," Yuka managed to answer.

"Anyway, we should find Kagome's dress now," Ayumi changed the topic, "better change back Yuka."

"Of course," Yuka agreed, "We must find the perfect dress for you Kagome, especially since you have both Hojo and Inuyasha to impress!"

"…Right," Kagome went along with them. Why would she need to impress Hojo when Inuyasha, her "boyfriend", was with her? It's not like she wanted to impress Hojo at all.

"I'll just be right back," Yuka told them as she scrambled back into the dressing room while lifting the dress off the ground.

"We're going to go start looking while you take care of the dress," Eri called into the dressing room earning a muffled okay from Yuka.

And the search began again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, that hits the spot," Hojo said as he finished swallowing his last French fry.

"I hear you," Eri concurred, "I didn't know shopping could make you so hungry!"

"So, did you guys find your tuxes?" Yuka questioned, taking a sip of her Coca-Cola.

"Yeah, they were easy enough to find," Hojo answered, "we can show you when we go back to the store to get our items."

"We still have to find Kagome's dress though," Ayumi commented.

"That's right! And you guys can help us find it!" Eri said with a mischievous smile.

Oh great, Kagome thought, another scheme. Is this supposed to be a fight to see which guy can find a suitable dress for her?

"If that's the case, then I will find the perfect dress for you Kagome!" Hojo exclaimed with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Unfortunately for Hojo, Inuyasha happened to be sitting right next to him and upon hearing Hojo's declaration, Inuyasha waited until Hojo was taking a drink of his soda to smack the top of the cup effectively catching Hojo by surprise. In turn, Hojo ended up covered with Sprite. The rest of the table stared confused by what just happened while Kagome subtly stepped on Inuyasha's foot under the table while glaring at him.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Sorry man, there was a mosquito right above the cup. Those bugs really annoy me so I couldn't help myself. My hand just reacted on its own."

"No problem Inuyasha, I hate mosquito bites anyway," Hojo smiled as he tried to soak up the spilled beverage with a napkin.

An indiscernible twitch of Inuyasha's eye was seen by Kagome as even she had to wonder how Hojo could be so cheerful and forgiving to Inuyasha's actions and blatant lie. Hojo was lucky at least that the drink only drenched his shirt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the store, both guys started searching for Kagome's dress with a look of strong determination on their faces while the girls decided to check out the guy's tuxes before helping. Both Hojo and Inuyasha, having not much variation in tux design, chose black tuxes with white undershirts. Inuyasha had gotten a red tie and pocket square while Hojo had gone with a grey tie and pocket square.

"Kind of boring, but then again, all tuxes always seem to look the same," Yuka commented looking over the tuxes with her head tilted to the side as if that would make them look better.

"Whatever, let's go search for Kagome's dress!" Eri squealed obviously enthralled by the thought of looking at more gorgeous gowns.

"Kagome, come over here," Inuyasha called from halfway through the store.

Curious as to what Inuyasha wanted, Kagome made her way over to Inuyasha oblivious to the three girls following her as she saw why Inuyasha had called her over. There on the rack in front of him was a six layered, cream colored strapless dress. On the right side of the dress was an off the shoulder flower embellished strap. The bodice of the dress was lightly embroidered and had a sash like design at the waist in which the dress flared our beneath the sash. The skirt of the dress flared open to show the multiple layers to the dress. The top layer had hand-made cloth flowers sown onto the interior edge above the section where the other layers were revealed. The second layer was embroidered along the interior edge and hem. The remaining layers were lace.

"Wow!" Kagome managed to say as she stared stunned at the beautiful gown.

"Oh my God, it's amazing!" all three girls yelled excitedly from behind Kagome before they took charge by shoving Kagome and the gown into the changing room.

"Hojo and Inuyasha, you guys have to leave now," Eri ordered looking very serious.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused by her sudden mood swing.

"Why do we have to leave Eri?" Hojo looked even more confused by her sudden command.

"It's bad enough you already saw the dress, but what it'll look like on Kagome will be a surprise for tomorrow as will how all of our dresses will look," Yuka explained narrowing her eyes enough to say that they'd better listen and leave.

Hojo's smile was back full force as he agreed that it would be more exciting to wait. Hojo started walking towards the exit with Inuyasha muttering behind him about how he was the one to pick out the dress so he should be the first one to see it. Hojo seemed to be off in his own little world again as he didn't seem to hear what Inuyasha was saying at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur. Turns out, Eri's aunt has it so that any item she purchases is sent home via the store's delivery transport so they didn't have to worry about the guys seeing the dresses. All six of them ended up heading back to the mansion after they purchased their accessories. Being exhausted, they barely made it through dinner before collapsing into bed to dream of the excitement tomorrow's ball would bring. Even Inuyasha, who would've rather stayed awake to savor the feeling of Kagome in his arms, had fallen asleep almost instantly, his dream filled with a flowing cream colored dress worn by a dark-haired maiden.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter down. Only two or three chapters left guys!

Next chapter is the long awaited Ball! Get excited, get pumped, and get prepared because this chapter is going to be intense!

Inuyasha: What's going to be so intense about it? All you do is eat and dance right?

Me: First off, can you even dance Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Keh..of..of course I can dance! Who do you think you're dealing with here? If anything, it's Hojo who can't dance!

Hojo: Huh? What about me?

Inuyasha: Nuthin'

Hojo: Okay! =)

me: whatever, we'll find out in the next chapter anyway...


	8. Day Six

omg, I'm updating? i can't believe it! how long has it been?...I don't know if I wanna go there. :P

Anyway, yes, this is a update and no, I haven't given up on this story. Actually, I was kind of bored with it and I think a lot of that has to do with the fact that my writing has improved since I started this story and it's hard going back to this when I want to write things in a different style (you can see that in the fact that I wrote a couple one-shots instead of updating this). Even in this chapter, I wrote at least half of it sometime, i don't even know when, and then I finished the rest today. You may be able to tell where i stopped and started. But anyway. There is ONE chapter left and I hope to have it up soon (don't hold me on this. i am doing my best on it tho).

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! You guys rock. The fact that there are so many of you makes me so extremely happy. This is my most popular story and it's crazy to think that it has 101 reviews! I am veering from my usual by not going through all my reviewers individually. I'm sorry, but then we'd never get to the story! If you'd like me to reply to you, just let me know in your review. I'll pm you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha which is why I'm on fanfiction.

* * *

"Boys, it looks like you'll have to amuse yourselves until tonight," Yuka told Inuyasha and Hojo as she dragged the rest of the girls out the door with her.

"What?" Hojo questioned at the closed door before turning to Inuyasha, "Why?"

"Didn't any of the girls tell you earlier?" Inuyasha smirked.

Hojo shook his head, un-offended by the lack of information given to him.

"They're going to get their hair, make-up, and nails done. Apparently it's going to take all day," Inuyasha commented, turning around to leave.

"That makes sense. Wait, where are you going?" Hojo watched Inuyasha ascend the stairs, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"To my room," Inuyasha yelled back, hoping that the idiot below wouldn't be stupid enough to follow him.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you later!" Hojo called back, still unperturbed by the brush-off he had unknowingly received from everybody.

* * *

Inuyasha stretched out on his bed. Resting his hands behind his head, he wondered what he would do until the Ball tonight. Not like he knew what he'd do at the Ball either or even what one would do at a Ball. He'd have Kagome there to help him though and with that, the rest of his thoughts turned to the dark-haired girl. He had never been as close to Kagome before now. And while he had always hated his human nights because of his dulled senses and weak human emotions, now he wasn't so sure being human was so bad. He didn't want to stay human. No, that was not the case. Instead, he was merely grateful that he had been stuck human for this week as it allowed him to go with Kagome on this trip and get closer to her. If he hadn't been human, he probably wouldn't have given in to his emotions and gotten so close to her. He would've regretted that in the long run. No, this had been the perfect opportunity. But, what happened when he returned to his half-demon state? When they returned to the feudal era with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala, would he still let himself be close to her under their watchful eyes? He grimaced because he knew the answer. He had never been one to show affections. It was hard enough to show to the actual person let alone everyone else. But where would that lead him? Most likely to a life alone, a life without Kagome. He pictured Kagome in the future, living in her era, married to a normal man. For some reason Hojo appeared as that normal man in his mind. He growled, his hands moving from behind his head and clenching into fists. Blunt human nails dug into his skin. He wouldn't let that happen. He would have to learn to show his emotions better. For Kagome he would, she deserved that much. Maybe it wouldn't be that hard. Sango and Miroku already seemed to know how he felt about Kagome. Not wanting to think about it so much anymore, Inuyasha closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep as there was nothing else that he could do now anyway.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled, his hands trying to loosen the tie that Eri's aunt had put on for him. Either Eri's aunt was out to get him or people in this era liked clothes in which you couldn't breathe. He was leaning more towards the latter. Sighing in defeat, Inuyasha shot a glare at Hojo who was busy smoothing back his hair in front a mirror, quietly humming to himself with a smile on his face. That stupid human boy better stay away from his Kagome tonight! If he even once saw Hobo ogling Kagome, he doubted he'd be able to control himself from ripping the boy's eyes out.

"Keh, I'm going downstairs to wait for the girls," Inuyasha informed Hojo as he headed out the door to his room.

All the doors were closed, but even with his weak human hearing he could tell they were all in the same room, frantically rushing about while talking quite loudly. The quick shuffle of feet behind him slowed as Hojo caught up with Inuyasha.

"I bet the girls are going to look so pretty tonight," Hojo's eyes almost glittered as he imagined what they would look like.

Inuyasha seethed. Why did Kagome want him to be nice to this clueless idiot? Why should he have to put up with another male vying for her attention? It made no sense. Inuyasha's hands balled into fists and he crossed his arms to conceal them. He missed his robe of the fire-rat.

It had only been a few minutes, but the time seemed to move agonizingly slow as he sat tensely on the couch next to Hojo. The boy chatted aimlessly, undeterred by Inuyasha's lack of response to anything he said. Inuyasha felt the urge to rip his ears off. How much longer would the girls take? How much longer would he have to sit here listening to this idiot's incessant babble? He couldn't figure out what was worse: having to spend so much time with Hojo this week or Kouga's constant claiming of Kagome as his women. Scratch that, Kouga was definitely worse.

"We're ready," Yuka sang from the top of the staircase.

Understanding the cue, both boys headed over to the stairs to see the girls.

Hojo's head tilted in confusion, "Yuka? Where'd you go?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. They were obviously hiding around the corner waiting to reveal themselves individually to the boys.

"I'll start," Yuka grinned as she walked around the corner, pausing at the top of the steps before walking down them slowly.

Kagome's other friends followed in much the same manner, Hojo giving out compliments to each one. The girls looked nice, but honestly, he didn't care about them. He was waiting for Kagome.

She stepped out slowly, almost hesitantly, her eyes quickly locking on his. He couldn't breathe, but this time it wasn't because of the tie. She looked stunning. Beyond stunning. He could feel his heart racing in his chest and the blush that quickly formed. But even with the blush full force and clearly visible to any who looked his way, his eyes did not waver from hers for even a moment.

"You look amazing!" Hojo complimented, eyes following her as she walked gracefully down the stairs.

Inuyasha grimaced. Of course, Hojo just had to ruin the moment. Kagome smiled, looking a bit embarrassed, before heading over to Inuyasha.

"You look beautiful," Inuyasha breathed, surprising himself with the depth of emotion that he put into those three words.

Kagome let out a small gasp at his statement before wrapping her arms around him, tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. She felt his arms slowly return the embrace, squeezing her closer to him.

"Thank you," Kagome mumbled into his tux, not letting go quite yet.

She had never heard him say something so sincere to her, his words so thick with emotion that she could tell even he didn't expect himself to say it. He rarely ever complimented her and when he did, his back was usually towards her in embarrassment.

The clicking of heels was what broke them apart as they turned to see Eri's aunt come in, "I see you're all ready for the ball. My, you girls look lovely and the boys are quite handsome as well. The guests should be arriving soon so why don't you head to the ballroom while I see to a quick matter."

Nodding, Eri lead them all to the ballroom. The room looked grand with the expensive looking décor, high ceilings, and granite floor. Tables of delicious food were lined against one wall, each with their own server. The wall opposite it was lined with circular tables for guests to rest, enjoy their food, and mingle. An orchestra was placed in the far right corner, instantly striking up their instruments at the group's entrance.

" Pinch me," Yuka ordered suddenly, "I think I'm dreaming."

Eri laughed, her eye's twinkling, "I know. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Beyond amazing, I'd say," Ayumi piped up before shyly tugging on Hojo's suit coat, "I think I want to grab something to eat. Do you want to join me Hojo?"

"Sure," Hojo agreed easily, "I'm a bit hungry myself."

"Why don't we all grab something to satisfy us before the guests arrive?" Eri suggested, leading them over to the tables.

Kagome's eyes glanced at all the appetizers, picking a few choice selections among them. Her eyes slid over to Inuyasha who had already filled his plate with something from almost every tray. Smiling, she turned away and followed after the rest as they headed over to the tables, which all had name cards on it. Eri knew where their table was at and directed them to it. As they all took their seats (Hojo ended up seated between Ayumi and Yuka to Kagome's relief), guests began arriving. They all looked important, Kagome observed as she wondered if any would mingle with Eri seeing as her aunt was the host of the ball.

It wasn't until well into the evening, past dinnertime and after they had all digested, that the awkwardness settled in. Eri was somewhere being shown off by her aunt, Yuka had gone after a young man so that she could "dance the night away," and Ayumi had continuously glanced at Hojo until he managed to ask her to dance. Now, it was just Inuyasha and her at the table. She had thought she would be glad by the reprieve of having her friends occupied, but instead she couldn't help but wonder what to do now. Inuyasha was being oddly silent, looking everywhere but at her and she found herself fidgeting in her seat.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha began, visibly hesitating.

"Yeah?" Kagome coaxed, laying a comforting hand on his arm.

His eyes closed briefly, opening to look elsewhere, "Never mind. It's nothing."

Kagome frowned, before moving her hand to his, pulling at it as she stood up, "Let's dance. This is a ball after all."

Inuyasha looked at her, panic in his eyes. Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha managed to get out, "I'd rather not."

Kagome's face dropped, "Why not?"

His eyes met hers, instantly looking away. Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Maybe I'll just go out and find someone who'd like to dance with me then," Kagome briskly walked away, weaving into the crowd.

What had just happened? The night had started out so well and she really believed this time as a human was really helping Inuyasha to open up to her. So why was he shutting down all of a sudden? She was jerked out of her hands as someone spun her around, right into their arms.

"Dammit Kagome," Inuyasha huffed, "You didn't need to go running off."

"Yeah, well, you were being a stick in the mud," Kagome glowered, not impressed that he had followed after her.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Ever think I had a reason for being a 'stick in the mud,' as you put it?"

Kagome bit her lip. It hadn't even crossed her mind, but now that she thought about it, would Inuyasha even know how to dance? He didn't exactly have the most comfortable life growing up.

"You can't dance, can you?" Kagome questioned, though she knew the answer, "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I shouldn't have reacted so childishly."

Inuyasha sighed, letting the annoyance deflate out of him, "It doesn't matter anymore. I should have just told you when you asked."

"You know, I don't really know all that much about dancing myself, but I know enough of the basics so that we can get by," Kagome offered, watching him expectantly.

"Fine. I guess," Inuyasha grumbled, "So what do I need to do."

Kagome grinned, "It's easy, just follow my lead."

As far as Kagome's formal dancing knowledge went, the box step worked. She moved slowly at first: back, left, forward, right. Inuyasha caught on quickly and soon they were moving at a regular pace, in time with the orchestra music.

"Just one more day and you'll be back to normal," Kagome commented, laying her head against his chest.

"One day is still too long," Inuyasha responded gruffly, eliciting a small smile from Kagome.

Inuyasha was never going to change and even though he did things that ticked her off, she accepted it. He wouldn't be himself without his obnoxious quirks. And tomorrow they'd be heading home. Kagome didn't know if Inuyasha would want to spend the rest of the night at her house or just go straight back to the feudal era, despite not having his powers until the next day. She supposed she would just have to wait and find out. But she had enjoyed this little excursion of theirs. The cat demon had been a blessing in disguise, at least for her. She even would go as far to say that Inuyasha might have enjoyed his time as a human during this little trip. She wouldn't bother asking though; he'd probably deny it. She was brought from her musings when Inuyasha called her name.

Looking up, she was surprised to find Inuyasha's face a lot closer than she thought it would be. Belatedly she realized, as his lips pressed softly against hers, that it had been closer because he was going to kiss her. It was over almost as soon as it began, but that was okay because it was a soft, chaste kiss, one meant to show her that he was there, that he cared for her just like she cared for him, and that he just might have not minded being human because he got to spend this week with her. Kagome's cheeks warmed and she held her breath as Inuyasha leaned in once more, except this time his lips hovered next to her ear.

"I hope you're satisfied with this side trip, because as soon as we get back to the feudal era, we're not stopping our search for the jewel so that you can come home every other day," Inuyasha whispered, moving back to grin cheekily at her.

And of course Inuyasha had to say something to ruin the mood, but Kagome laughed anyway not at all perturbed by it. She wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this. please review, it makes me sad when i don't get reviews because it makes me feel like no one cares for my story or (at this point) that everyone stopped following it (which is just as sad).

One more chapter. Stay tuned! :D

p.s. i write this in word and it's six pages and i'm happy and proud of myself and then i upload it on here and it looks so much shorter, like i barely wrote anything! .


	9. The End :D

I'm going to pretend like this was "soon" like i was saying in my a/n at the beginning of the last chapter. It's sooner than most of my updates, so it counts...

anyway, LAST CHAPTER! WOOT WOOT! (I'm sorry, I've just wanted to get this story over with for a while. Do you know how long it took me to write the end of this. I started immediately after I posted the last chapter, stopped, and then kept coming back to it to write portions of it with big gaps of time in between writing it. Not the best method, believe me I know)

I hope you like the last chapter and before anyone asks (because someone always does), there will be NO sequel to this. I am, however, thinking about starting a new story while still working on Ignorance is Bliss, which still has several chapters left.

I want to thank all my lovely, delightful, absolutely wonderful reviewers AS WELL AS everyone who has taken the time to read this story of mine. Thank you for your time and I hope you felt you spent it well. :D

I LOVE ALL OF YOU! 3

Disclaimer: Of course, I own naught but my plot. The characters are not of my creation, no matter that I manipulated their actions in this story.

* * *

The rest of the night passed in a blur and the next morning found them all heading back home. Everyone was still tuckered out from the night before making the ride home mostly silent, With them all sleeping in, not packing up until morning, eating breakfast, and all the traffic that followed, it was nearly dinnertime when they arrived back in town. The first to be dropped off, Kagome gave a wave as the car drove off, trailing after Inuyasha up the stairs once they were out of sight.

"Inuyasha? Do you want to go back to the feudal era now or," Kagome yawned involuntarily, covering her mouth, "do you want to stay here for the night?"

Inuyasha eyed the sleepy girl, "I think it'd be better if we stayed here tonight."

Kagome smiled in glee. That meant sleeping in a nice, comfy bed for another night.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, you're home," Kagome's mother greeted, waiting for them at the door, "How was your break?"

"It was fun!" Kagome responded, hugging her mom before slipping off her shoes.

Inuyasha merely grunted his response, nodding at Kagome's mom as she patted his arm.

"I have dinner all ready for the both of you," Kagome's mother's eyes twinkled, "I made Ramen."

Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha just in time to see his face light up as he all but raced to his seat at the table. Kagome followed behind, keeping pace with her mom, "Thanks Mama."

"Not at all dear," she waved her hand dismissively, "Are you going to stay the night?"

"Yeah. We'll be leaving in the morning," Kagome told her, taking her seat next to Inuyasha.

"I'll make sure to have everything packed for you then," Kagome's mother smiled warmly at her, "Don't worry about any of it. You seem tired. You _both _seem tired. Just get your rest so that you're ready to go tomorrow."

"I think I can manage that," Kagome laughed.

* * *

Kagome groggily opened her eyes, head turning to look at Inuyasha. The only problem was that Inuyasha was not there. Pushing herself up, she glanced around her room for him. He wasn't there. Slipping out of bed and pulling on her school uniform, Kagome exited her room, descending down the stairs. In the kitchen she found her mother packing up lunch boxes for her yellow backpack that rested on the table.

"Mama, have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked wondering where in the world he ran off.

Kagome's mother looked confused, "No. I thought he was with you dear."

Frowning, Kagome wandered out of the house and headed to the Goshinboku. If he wasn't there, she wouldn't know where else to look. It's not like he'd go to the feudal era without her.

Sure enough, Kagome spotted Inuyasha slumped against the base of the tree, staring dazedly at his hands. Kagome's heart dropped. He was still human. This was not good. She approached Inuyasha slowly, stopping only when she was in front of him.

"It's been a week. Why am I still human?" He looked up at her and Kagome noticed how lost he looked.

"I…I'm not sure," Kagome bit her lip, "We should head back to the feudal era. Kaede might know."

Inuyasha nodded, visibly pulling himself together before he got up and started walking back to the house.

"You coming or what?" he asked impatiently, "I don't have all day."

That was fast, Kagome thought as she jogged to catch up with him. Inuyasha halted at the door where Kagome's mom was waiting for them, yellow backpack resting on the floor in front of her. Inuyasha grabbed hold of the backpack, stepping back to let Kagome say goodbye to her mother.

"Bye Mama. Tell Souta and Grandpa goodbye for me. I love you," Kagome kissed her mother on the cheek.

"I will. I love you too," she wrapped her arms around Kagome, "Be safe."

With a kiss on the forehead, she stepped back and Kagome gave a slight wave as she and Inuyasha turned to head to the well house.

As the two jumped in to the well, Kagome realized that with Inuyasha human, they'd both have to climb out of the well. Kagome wondered if Inuyasha realized it. There was no ladder in this time for them to climb.

They landed lightly on the dirt floor as the light faded around them and Inuyasha growled, at least, he did the best imitation of a growl that he could currently do as a human. Kagome stepped back, aware of the fact she was wearing a skirt, and let Inuyasha climb up first. Even without his half demon strength, Inuyasha was still strong and nimbly made his way up. Once he was climbing over the lip of the well, Kagome grabbed on to the vine and made her way up, latching onto Inuyasha's hand once she neared the top.

"There you two are. How was your week as a hu—" Miroku cut himself off, "Oh, ah, I see things haven't gone back to normal yet."

Kagome grimaced, waiting for an explosion from Inuyasha, but instead he merely glared, "Thanks for stating the obvious."

He grabbed Kagome's hand, marching right past Miroku and heading to Kaede's hut.

"Come on Monk. You going to help us figure this out or what?" Inuyasha called back.

They arrived at Kaede's hut quickly. Sango, with Kilala lounging in her lap, Shippo, and Kaede sat around the fire pit, cutting off in the middle of their conversation as the three entered.

"What's the deal old hag? Why haven't I changed back?" Inuyasha demanded an answer, marching up to Kaede and crossing his arms.

Kagome and Miroku hung back, knowing the elderly priestess was capable of dealing with an irate Inuyasha.

"Ye must learn to be more patient Inuyasha," Kaede regarded him calmly, "The time limit I gave ye may be a day or two off. In my experience, I have not seen it last any longer. Ye need not worry yerself. All will be well in due time."

"What the hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Couldn't you have mentioned that when it first happened so I would be prepared to wake up and still be human after a week?"

Kaede shrugged, "Ye did not seem like ye would be receptive to hearing it may take a day or two later at the time."

"Lady Kaede has a point," Miroku concurred, unperturbed by the glare he received in return.

Kagome, having been watching Inuyasha for his reaction, was not surprised to see him storm out of the hut, most likely heading to the forest. Sighing, she decided it was better to let him cool off alone, at least for a little while.

* * *

Kagome plucked the herb, placing it neatly into the nearly full basket resting at her feet. Wiping her brow, her eyes squinted at the sun, watching as it slowly descended, lighting the sky with red and orange. Inuyasha had been gone all day and she had to wonder what he was doing.

Grasping the handle, Kagome stood up and switched directions. She'd stop by the Goshinboku before she headed back to Kaede's hut. She wanted to make sure Inuyasha was doing all right and that was the only place she could think of that he'd go. That's where he always went to think. Maneuvering through the forest, Kagome soon stepped into the small clearing around the massive tree.

Inuyasha lay asleep on the roots, arms crossed, but face relaxed. Unfortunately, he was still very much human. Frowning slightly, Kagome approached him, setting the basket of herbs down before climbing the roots to rest next to him. The moment she laid her head down on his shoulder was the moment he spoke up, startling her.

"What if I'm stuck this way forever?" his voice was quiet and serious. It sounded like he'd been agonizing over this for the past several hours.

Kagome bit her lip. She wanted to assure him that wouldn't happen, but who was she to say? She knew nothing about the demon they had fought a week earlier or the side effect of getting bitten by it. "Then we'll deal with that if it happens. But Kaede never mentioned that being a possible outcome and she would've told you if it was, no matter how upset you'd be. I think you need to just stop thinking about it and let everything run its course."

Inuyasha remained silent and Kagome knew he was probably brooding over it anyway. They sat in silence as the sun began to set. Kagome eyed the basket of herbs and sighed, knowing she needed to get those back to Kaede. She pulled away from Inuyasha, jumping down so that her feet were on the ground.

"Where're you going?" Inuyasha asked, sounding irritable all of a sudden.

"I have to get these back to Kaede. She's probably wondering what's taking me so long," Kagome explained as she picked up the basket.

"Keh, if she was really worried, she would've sent someone t—" Inuyasha cut off abruptly, his face panic stricken.

Confused, Kagome whirled around just in time to see the large mouth with a set of dripping fangs open in front of her. The creature missed its target, though, as Kagome was plowed into and knocked to the ground a few feet away. Inuyasha growled, picking himself off of Kagome and eyeing the demon dangerously after checking to make sure Kagome was all right.

The demon's beady eyes watched the pair. Kagome could tell it was one of the weaker demons from its lack of speech and primitive growling. That wasn't going to help either of them much with Inuyasha still human and with her having forgotten her bow and arrows at Kaede's hut. Kagome cursed herself, trying to figure out why she had such a tendency to forget her weapon despite how dangerous she knew the feudal era was.

Inuyasha on the other hand was on his feet, slowly skirting the demon while still facing it in an attempt to lead it away from Kagome. So far it was working. The demon's eyes remained locked on his movements. But the demon wasn't very patient and in a second it lunged at Inuyasha who barely managed to roll out of the way without a scratch. This only seemed to set it off as it continuously attacked Inuyasha only for it to just miss him. Even without his demon speed, his reflexes were still faster than a normal human's. But he knew his luck wouldn't last long.

And it didn't. The demon, now annoyed by its continuous misses, turned its eyes hungrily to the weaker prey, the female. She would take but a moment to kill.

Kagome, who had stood up and moved a safe distance away, noticed the change of attention immediately and reacted as soon as it did. She ran as it raced towards her, heading away from the Goshinboku to head into the thicker part of the forest so she could dodge by hiding behind thick trees.

Inuyasha, horrified by the demon's new target, reacted instantly, pulling his sword from its sheath and swinging it down in the direction of the demon with a roar of "Wind Scar," having forgotten that he was still human.

Kagome heard his battle cry and looked back, making sure to keep running. She nearly stumbled at the sight she saw. A huge blast of energy was heading towards the demon, a huge blast of energy that would miss her, and that looked strangely like the Wind Scar. Diving forward, Kagome waited for the debris to settle.

Inuyasha looked down at the transformed sword in his hands in disbelief, shocked to see the claws that adorned the hand that gripped the hilt. Even without seeing the silver hair, Inuyasha could feel that he was back to normal. He felt the power in his muscles, hear the sounds of the forest around him, see things more sharply, and his enhanced sense of smell was back. It was odd; he had never _not_ noticed a transformation before. The loss or gain of power was usually something he couldn't miss, but he supposed that maybe this transformation was different. He had a feeling the transformation came the moment he gripped the Tetsusaiga firmly in hand, mind focused only on protecting Kagome. That was the same circumstance that the sword initially worked for him back when he obtained it in his father's skeleton. Either way, Inuyasha was glad, glad that he was a half demon again and glad that he had been able to protect Kagome. Maybe things would get back to normal now.

"Kagome, you okay?" Inuyasha questioned, glancing up at the girl coming towards him with a small smile on her face.

"Yep," she nodded, "And it seems like you are too. I'd say that was perfect timing."

"Keh, that's for sure," Inuyasha concurred, "C'mon, let's get back to Kaede's."

* * *

"Ah, you're back," Miroku commented as the pair walked into the hut.

"And Inuyasha's back to normal," Shippo observed happily, "That means I don't have to worry about Kagome being gone any longer in her time!" Shippo paused, frowning slightly, then muttered, "even though it meant there was no Inuyasha around to be a big bully."

"That's right, runt. It also means we're leaving bright and early tomorrow," Inuyasha smirked.

"Aw," Shippo whined, "What do we need to get up super early for? It's not like we know where the missing jewel shards are. You're just being a big jerk and making us get up early. Who says you get to make all the decisions all the time?"

"I say so," Inuyasha answered with a swift punch on Shippo's head, "and I also say you need to stop being an annoying little brat all the time."

Kagome watched their antics from the doorway, a fond smile on her face. It looked like things were back to normal, at least for now.

"The stew's ready," Kaede announced, speaking loudly to alert everyone over Inuyasha and Shippo's arguing.

"Good. I'm starving!" Shippo rubbed his belly for effect, easily dismissing Inuyasha in favor of food.

"Wait your turn, runt," Inuyasha pushed Shippo aside before turning to Kagome, hand extended, "You going to eat or what?"

Kagome didn't respond, merely taking his proffered hand as he led her to Kaede who was handing out bowls. She caught Sango's knowing smile and blushed as a result. Taking her bowl, she sat next to Inuyasha, slowly savoring the soup while Inuyasha loudly slurped his down next to her. It was normal behavior, yet things were different. He had taken her hand in front of everyone. And he sat close enough that she could feel the heat of his leg against hers.

Maybe things _had_ changed a little bit.

Maybe a week of being human had been the best thing for their relationship.

And maybe she wasn't so anxious anymore about what would happen in the end, once Naraku was defeated and the jewel destroyed.

* * *

O.o

Is it really over?

OMG

I did it!

I finished my first multi-chaptered story on Fanfiction! (One-shots are not being counted here)

I am so happy. haha.

Did you enjoy it?

Did it end well?

What did you think?

Please, please, please let me know.

I'm ever so curious (and basically begging)

I would simply love you forever if you reviewed.

Thank you!

And feel free to check out my other stories. The more recently they were written, the better they are. haha, improvement works like that. ;D

P.S. I have a poll on my profile that needs votes! XP

Word Count for whole entire story: 16,198


End file.
